Monster Show
by AlisonBlock
Summary: "You know what they say. Learn from yesterday, live for today and hope for tomorrow." "There is not tomorrow for us." Follow your heroes from The Originals, TVD, TW, Make it or Break it, GG, Glee, Divergent, Narnia, GoT, Merlin, Heroes and OUaT fight for death and life in the Hunger Games. Nothing will be as it used to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or an other fandom that is mentioned.**

AN: Hello and thank you for reading my fiction. Because I love all of my readers and don't want them to be confused or anything, I will hand you a little helpful note:

Fandoms: The Originals (District 1), The Vampire Diaries (District 2), Teen Wolf (District 3), Make it or Break it (District 4), Gossip Girl (District 5), Glee (District 6), Divergent (District 7), Narnia (District 8), Game of Thrones (District 9), Merlin (District 10), Heroes (District 11), Once Upon a Time (District 12)

* * *

_A clip of luxurious mansion. Two blonde haired figures stand on the emerald carpet in the living-room, gesturing at each other with raised voices.__The camera zooms in on Klaus screaming at his sister, Rebekah._

"You will not go into Hunger Games. Is that clear?"

_The camera moves to determinated face of Rebekah._

"You can shout all you want, I am volunteering. And there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Welcome to this year's annual hunger games."

_Deep voice of President Lannister sounds and the screen shows the image of utopian city, Capitol. We see the President sitting in the balcony made of a pure gold, while the Capitolan citizens eagerly wait for the reprise of reapings._

"Jeremy Gilbert."

_An imagine of frightened Jeremy is quickly interrupted by a deep shout of a volunteer from age 18's section of boys. Camera moves to the large dark-haired boy who makes his way up to the podium with arrogant smirk on his face._

"Damon. Damon Salvatore."

**Alliances will be formed.**

"What's your name?"

_A pack of careers, siblings from district 1, brown-haired girl called Elena and volunteer Damon from district 2 approach a slender blonde girl._

"Payson. District 4."

"We want you to join our pack."

**Skills will be shown.**

_A clip of Tris and Tobias throwing spears, which grants them an approving nods from the career pack._

_A clip of Emma, chopping off the dummies' heads and arms, while her district partner does the same._

_A clip of raven-haired Morgana from district ten, doing archery while smirking at her district partner, Merlin._

**Weaknesses wil be revealed.**

_A clip of Rachel and Finn, trying to make a fire, but instead Rachel end sup burning her palm._

_A clip of pretty young brunette, called Blair, falling off the climbing net._

_A clip of Sansa, throwing a knife, but missing a target. Few tributes behind her burst into a laugh._

**Capitol will be pleased.**

_A clip of Lydia and Siles, district 3 tributes, sitting in the hotel room with bed-lamp turned on._

"I'm so scared." The girl murmurs between the tears.

_A clip of Claire and Peter talking at the lunch break._

"We will be allies, right?" _Peter asks his blonde district partner, who nods with a weak smile._

_A clip of Carter shooving Rebekah's shoulder._

"I was here first. Just because you were a golden girl back at your home, doesn't mean you will get the same treatment in here." _Carter shouts at the blonde and before she has a chance to speak up, her brother approaches with a furious look on his face._

"What do you think you are doing?" _He addresses Carter and the district 4 male looks pale in the face with frightened look in his eyes._

"I-I di-didn't mean to. I'm really so-sorry..." _Carter tried to sum up an apology, when Klaus cut him off._

"When we are in the arena, you will be my first kill. Mark my words." _Klaus states with calmness in his voice and then walks away, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders._

_A clip of Lucy and Edmund, another sibling pair, failing once more at creating a trap._

"We are never making it through the games." _Lucy mumbled in a weak voicce, but loud enough for Edmund to hear her._

**And love will find its way.**

_A clip of Blair and Chuck kissing on the roof at night._

_A clip of Rachel and Finn laughing together at the dinner and exchanging amused looks._

_A clip of Merlin, grabbing Morgana's arm and pulling her closer to him._

_A clip of Elena's sweet smile and Damon's hand on her knee during the breakfast._

**Let the games begin.**

_A flash of all the tributes standing on the platforms, starring at the cornucopia before them and a large high school behind it. Entire arena is much much smaller than usual and besides the playground they are standing on, there is no sign of nature._

_Seconds are ticking and before you know it, the nicely cut grass is filled with red blood on it._

_Flash of Emma nodding at Hook._

_Flash of Blair holding onto Chuck's arm._

_Flash of Damon's sadistic look as he raises his sword._

_Flash of Sansa hiding under an old desk._

_Flash of Tris being pulled into a dark room._

_Flash of Lydia wrestling with Elena._

_Flash of Klaus shouting into an empty room._

"Rebekaaah!"

**Monster Show.**


End file.
